A web-based application is typically accessed over a network such as the Internet, or an intranet. The term is also used to refer to software applications that are written in browser-supported languages. One example of a browser-supported language is JavaScript. Browser-supported languages (e.g., JavaScript) can be combined with browser-rendered markup language (e.g., HTML) to render an application executable.